The New Ladybug
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette quits being Ladybug and decides to give it to the bravest person she knows.
1. Chapter 1

**The New**

 **Ladybug**

Chapter 1

Marinette was sitting in her seat in class just staring at Adrien and day dreaming when suddenly there was an explosion. Everyone in the class start to freak out and run out of the classroom without the teacher's permission. Adrien goes to the boy's toilets and Marinette goes to the girl's toilets then they both transform. They meet up on the roof. "Hello M'lady" Chat smirks at Ladybug and Ladybug rolls her eyes.

"this isn't the time to flirt we need to defeat this villain." Chat nods then they both go over to the akumatized villain. They start fighting the villain. Ladybug runs at the villain then gets pushed over hitting her head hard. Chat looks at Ladybug.

"Ladybug!" Chat runs at the villain. Ladybug sits up then looks at Chat but…She froze for the first time ever Ladybug froze. She felt scared and she didn't know why. She tried so hard to move but she just couldn't all she could do was watch Chat Noir. Chat and the villain start fighting and Chat yells. "Ladybug help!" Chat looks back at Ladybug and sees that she isn't moving. He sighs then uses Cataclysm and destroys the akumatized item then he runs up to Ladybug. "Ladybug the akuma" Ladybug snaps out of it and gets up then she purifies the akuma. She knees down crying into her hands. Chat looks at Ladybug then kneels next to her. "Ladybug…What's going on?"

"I froze Chat I never freeze but I did and you could have been hurt" Ladybug keeps crying.

"hey its ok…"

"ITS NOT CHAT I DON'T DESERVE TO BE LADYBUG" Ladybug gets up crying then uses her yo-yo to swing away. Chat watches her swing away then looks down sadly.

Ladybug arrives home then detransforms on her balcony then goes down to her room and lays on her bed crying. "Marinette?" Tikki flies over to Marinette.

"I'm done Tikki I'm not meant to be a superhero just find someone else."

"but Marinette you were chosen to be Ladybug"

"well you made a mistake I'm sorry Tikki" Marinette takes her earrings off.

"Wait..." then Tikki disappears. Marinette puts the earrings in the box and cries softly

"goodbye Tikki."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette gets ready for school. She sighs and looks at the box that has her earrings in it. She grabs the box and puts it in her bag. She heads to school and meets up with Alya out front of the school. "hey Alya…"

"hey girl are you ok?"

"yea just didn't get much sleep" they walk to class then sit in their seats. Marinette sees Adrien walk into the class and Adrien looks very depressed. Adrien couldn't stop thinking about Ladybug. He was worried. The boys sit down in front of the girls then the teacher starts teaching. While everyone was listening to the teacher. While everyone was focus on the teacher, Marinette slipped the box into Alya's bag without her knowing.

After school.

Everyone goes home. Alya got home and opened her bag to get her homework out. She sees a box "huh what is this?" Alya opens the box and Tikki appears. Tikki looks at Alya sadly. "wow what are you"

"hi Alya I'm Ladybugs kwami the thing that gives her powers but ladybug quit" Tikki sighs.

"wait what?! Ladybug quit? Why?"

"she just was done"

"why did she give it to me though?" Tikki shrugs. TIkki knew why but she couldn't just say because they are best friends. Tikki explains everything to Alya about how the miraculous worked. Alya nods and puts the earrings on then they hear police sirens. "I guess that's my cue now what do I say to transform?"

"spots on"

"ok Tikki spots on" Alya transforms then follows the sound of the sirens. She sees Chat Noir and goes up to him "hey" Chat turns around and sees someone else wearing Ladybug's outfit.

"where is Ladybug?"

"I'm sorry Chat Noir…she quit and gave me the miraculous…" Chat Noir looks down trying to not cry

"let's just get this over with."

After the fight.

"that was fun!" Ladybug smiles. Chat sighs.

"listen girl you may be my new partner, but no one can replace my Ladybug." Ladybug sighs and nods.

"I know" her earrings beep "well bye" they both leave.

Chat Noir arrives home and detransforms in his room. He starts crying and throwing things in his room. "hey calm down kid" Plagg looks at Adrien worried. Adrien keeps throwing things then sits on the ground crying.

"she's gone and I don't know who she is so I will never see her again." He cries a lot "I don't want to be Chat Noir without my Ladybug.

Couple days go by and Chat stops showing. Master Fu sees that Chat isn't showing so he goes to Alya. He brings her to his place. "so who are you again?" Alya looks at the old man confused.

"Master Fu I'm a guardian of the miraculous. I see that Ladybug gave away her miraculous to you?"

"yea she did"

"your really good at it, she picked well" Alya smiles. "Chat Noir needs some time to grieve over loosing Ladybug so I'm here to let you pick an ally to fight beside you" He shows Alya all the other miraculous. "choose someone you trust." Alya looks at all the miraculous then grabs the fox miraculous. "I trust you picked well. Let's hope you don't make a mistake"

"thank you master"

Alya transforms then goes to Marinette's place. Marinette sees Ladybug come in. "Ladybug what are you doing here?" Ladybug gives the miraculous to Marinette.

"This is the miraculous of the fox I need you to fight by my side till Chat Noir returns ok?"

"wait what happened to Chat?" Marinette looks at Ladybug worried.

"his really upset about the old Ladybug leaving he just needs a break" Marinette sighs feeling bad but then nods. Marinette grabs the box and opens it seeing Trixx.

"hello I'm Trixx" Marinette smiles and puts the necklace on then they hear an explosion.

"well we better go" Ladybug smiles. Trixx explains the important stuff about the miraculous.

"ok how do I transform?"

"let's pounce" Trixx says.

"Trixx lets pounce." Marinette transforms. "cool" Marinette smiles. "but why pick me? I'm so clumsy"

"your so kind-hearted Marinette, you can do anything and I trust you" Marinette smirks.

"but you don't know me"

"ugh I'm bad at secrets" Ladybug sighs. "it's me Alya" Marinette gasps in shock even though she already knew that.

"Alya your Ladybug?"

"yep so what do you want to be called?"

"hmm" Marinette thinks. "what about Vixen?"

"nice now let's go Vixen"

After the fight.

"wow Vixen you act like its not your first time fighting."

"um uh what do you mean?" Ladybug laughs

"I'm joking girl anyways I got to go."

"do I give you the miraculous back?"

"keep it until Chat is back" Ladybug smiles then they both leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Couple weeks later

Vixen arrives home from another day of chasing akumas and detransforms on her balcony. Marinette goes into her room then lays on her bed. Trixx flies up to her "what's wrong Marinette?"

"just worried about Chat Noir no one has seen him in weeks I wish I knew how to contract him I want to talk to him…" She sighs then hears a knock on her trap door. She opens the trap door to her balcony and sees Chat Noir. "Chat what are you doing here?" She goes onto her balcony and goes up to him.

"just wanted to talk to someone" Chat Noir sighs

"what's wrong?" Marinette looks at him worried.

"I miss my lady I didn't even tell her that I love her." Chat looks down sadly.

"you love Ladybug… I didn't know…"

"I just miss her."

"Chat… I think you should go back to fighting crime Ladybug would want you to."

"but it's not the same"

"come on Chat Paris needs you" Chat sighs and looks at Marinette.

"thank you Marinette…for listening" Chat smiles softly.

"no problem Chat I'm here to always talk to you."

"well I better go" Chat leaves. Marinette watches him leave and she smiles softly.

"oh no I think I like Chat" Marinette blushes softly and giggles.

Next Day.

Marinette went to school. She sits in her seat. The last many weeks Adrien has been really depressed but today…he came to school smiling. "well someone is smiling today" Alya says to Adrien.

"just feeling better now" Adrien smiles at the girls then sits down.

After school.

Alya and Marinette were walking home together then they heard a bang and they both go down an alley and transform. They follow the sound then they see Chat Noir. "Chat your back?" Ladybug smiles softly.

"yea I'm sorry I was harsh to you it's not your fault the old Ladybug left" Then Chat looks at Vixen. "and who is this?" Chat thinks to himself _what are the chances its her…is Vixen really my bugaboo? No maybe I'm just thinking that because I miss her…_

"I'm Vixen" She smiles.

"well we better get this akuma defeated." Ladybug goes after the villain then Chat and Vixen follow.

After fight. "see you later" they all leave.

Chat Noir gets home then detransforms in his room. "that girl she looked so much like Ladybug my Ladybug."

"you sure kid?" Plagg flies up to Adrien

"I know it" Adrien smiles. "I need to know who she is"

"talk to Vixen"

"ok I will" Adrien lays on his bed "I hope it's her."

Vixen reaches her balcony then detransforms and goes into her room. Marinette lays back on her bed smiling. "I need to tell Chat…I think…I think I like him too…" Trixx flies up to Marinette.

"tell him"

"I will" Marinette smiles softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three of them meet up for another akuma fight. Once it was over they were all going to leave but Chat grabbed Vixens arm. "can I talk to you Vixen?"

"uh sure" She looks at Chat.

"um…is it you? Are you my lady?" Vixen looks down and sighs

"yes…" Chat hugs her

"I'm so glad you're here I missed you so much why did you leave?!"

"because Chat because I don't deserve to be Ladybug I'm not brave or strong I'm just clumsy I'm nothing special I'm just a…nobody" Vixen starts crying.

"hey look at me" he puts his hands on her shoulders "You are kind, sweet, beautiful, courageous you are very brave and strong and I love you." Vixen smiles softly then kisses him. He kisses back. "don't leave me again m'lady" he holds her in his arms.

"I don't want to…" Vixen sighs "but…I can't be a superhero…I don't deserve it…"

"you deserve everything" Chat smiles softly

"but you got hurt…because of me"

"everyone makes mistakes even Ladybug makes mistakes it just makes you…human" He smiles. Vixen smiles then sighs.

"I can't…" Chat walks over to her and hugs her tight.

"I'm sorry LB" he takes off her necklace and she detransforms.

"what are you doing Chat?!" Marinette looks at him angry.

"It's you…your Ladybug"

"how dare you do that" Marinette starts crying feeling angry.

"I couldn't lose you again!" Marinette slaps him

"I hate you! how could you reveal my identity without my consent?!" She snatches the necklace from Chats hand then puts it on. "Trixx lets pounce" she transforms then goes home.

"damn it Adrien what have you done?" He heads home.


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

Chapter 5

Vixen arrives home and detransforms on her balcony. She runs into her room and cries. "how could he?! How could he?!" Trixx flies over to me.

"Marinette don't cry"

"go away Trixx!" Marinette rips off her necklace and throws it across the room. Marinette keeps crying. "I hate him!" Marinette grabs a photo of Adrien from under her pillow and holds it close to her. She keeps crying then an akuma flies in and goes into the photo.

"Chat Noir hurt you… he broke your trust he needs to be taught a lesson. I'm hawkmoth and you will be known as Revealer you will be able to reveal others deepest darkest secrets, I just need Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous do we have a deal?"

"y…yes hawk moth" Marinette gets akumatized. She wore a black and red outfit with a black mask and her hair was down. She put the photo of Adrien in her pocket then smirks. She goes onto her balcony then jumps from roof to roof.

Adrien was sitting in his room. "Plagg I messed up why did I do that to her?"

"because your dumb?"

"not helping Plagg!" Adrien groans and puts his pillow over his face.

"um kid?"

"what is it Plagg?"

"there is an akumatized villain on the roof" Plagg points to the roof nearby.

"ugh so soon" Adrien stands up "Plagg claws out"

Revealer goes around touching people on the street making them reveal their secrets. She laughs.

"stop right their missy, it's not very nice doing that" Revealer smirks and turns around.

"hey kitty."

"Bugaboo?" Chat looks at her surprised.

"surprise" She attacks him.

"I don't want to fight you. Please princess." Chat looks at her sadly "I'm sorry"

"no you're not!" She throws him then Ladybug turns up. "oh look Alya is here now" Revealer laughs.

"wait how do you know who I am?" Ladybug looks at Revealer.

"I'm the one who gave you the earrings and I would love them back" She runs at Ladybug but Ladybug moves out the way then hits Revealer. Revealer falls over.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug looks at her lucky charm. "ok?" She looks around and sees what she must do then looks at Revealer to see where the akuma is. "hmm she's not wearing any accessories she has pockets maybe it's in their" Revealer gets up then Revealer and Ladybug start fighting. Chat gets up and runs over to the girls.

"please Marinette I love you" Ladybug looks at Chat in shock.

"Marinette?! Marinette was the old Ladybug?!"

"oops" Chat covers his mouth. All three start fighting. Chat distracts Revealer then Ladybug comes up from behind and gets the photo from her pocket then rips it. Ladybug purifies the akuma then Revealer falls to the ground and transforms back to Marinette. Marinette lays there crying. Chat Noir and Ladybug walk up to her. "I'm so sorry Marinette…"

"go away Chat" Chat Noir sighs then sees a photo on the ground. He picks it up and sees that it's a photo of him…of Adrien. He hands it to Marinette.

"I believe this is yours." Marinette grabs it from his hand and sighs.

"yea she has a huge crush on Adrien Agreste"

"ALYA!" Marinette covers her mouth.

"it's ok girl I know that you know it's me" the three of them walk to an alley and Ladybug detransforms then Marinette and Alya hug each other.

"I'm here too" Chat laughs. "I can't believe that Marinette was my lady and Alya is the new Ladybug." Marinette looks at Chat and sighs. "I am really sorry Marinette and to prove it I will show you who I am"

"you don't have to…" Chat Noir detransforms and smiles.

"hey bugaboo" Alya and Marinette look at him in shock.

"A…adrien" Marinette faints.

"great you broke her" Alya laughs. "so Adrien Agreste model is actually Chat Noir superhero."

"haha yep" Adrien laughs nervously.

"I need to get this girl home we will talk later." Alya transforms and picks up Marinette and takes her home. They get home and she puts Marinette in her bed then detransforms and takes off the earrings. "I believe these are yours." She sits them next to Marinette then leaves.

Marinette wakes up couple hours later. She sees her earrings and smiles then puts them on and sees TIkki "I missed you so much Tikki" Tikki smiles

"me too"

"hey I had this weird dream that Adrien was Chat Noir weird right?"

"Marinette, that happened…"

"oh boy" Marinette falls back in her bed. Tikki laughs.

"you will be fine Marinette."

"I need to talk to him, Tikki spots on" Marinette transforms then heads to Adrien's house. She jumps threw his window into his bedroom. Adrien sees Ladybug in his room. Adrien smiles.

"my bugaboo is back!" Ladybug laughs.

"yea and I'm sorry for ditching my miraculous but I'm back in business." Ladybug smiles then Adrien walks up to her.

"detransform for me" Adrien smiles. She detransforms then looks at him. Adrien kisses her. She kisses back. "Marinette I love you"

"I love you too" Marinette blushes and smiles.


End file.
